1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amide derivatives and 5-lypoxygenase inhibitor containing the same.
The amide derivatives provided by the invention are novel compounds which possess an activity inhibiting the action of 5-lypoxygenase and are useful as an antiallergic agent.
2.Prior Arts
Recent investigations have elucidated that leucotriene C.sub.4 (LTC.sub.4) and leucotriene D.sub.4 (LTD.sub.4) are synthesized in vivo from arachidonic acid by the action of 5-lypoxygenase, and these leucotrienes are allergy-inducing factors (Science 320, 568(1983)).
As a result of extensive studies on a variety of amide derivatives and their 5-lypoxygenase-inhibiting activities, we have found that certain amide derivatives have a potent 5-lypoxygenase-inhibiting activity and are useful as an antiallergic agent. The present invention is based upon the above finding.